Chaos's Equal
by LsShinigamiRose
Summary: Roselyn escaped to Midgard ten years ago. Everything changes when one morning Nick Fury comes to give her a challenge she can't refuse. While being haunted by a pair of beautiful green eyes, she must rediscover her past and decide on her future. Loki/OC Formerly titled Matching Chaos
1. Tea Time Interrupted

_**Hey, this is my first Loki story. Let me know what you think of it in a review! **_

"_Beware, son of Odin." _

"_I am no son of Odin." _

"_Beware of the witch with chaos in her eyes." _

Two pairs of eyes opened at the same time, far across the world from the other. Loki's eyes narrowed just shortly after opening. Why was those words haunting him? Who was the witch with chaos in her eyes? Along with those words, he kept seeing a pair of soft brown eyes, filled with deep confusion and swirling thoughts. Or more accurately, chaos. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He had far more important things to worry about than some witch.

Roselyn caught her breath, looking around her room to make sure that no one was there with her. Her dreams as of late were haunted by a startling pair of green eyes and a soft, smooth voice calling her name. She ran a hand through her hair, moving to the edge of the bed. These dreams were coming often enough, she could hardly sleep. She only slept when she knew she was on the brink of exhaustion now. Glancing at her clock, she decided she could get up and start the day, even if it was four in the morning. After a shower, she walked through her apartment into her kitchen, drying her hair as she went. She suddenly stopped, her vision swam with images of a great battle here on Earth. Warriors from another plane entering through a portal caused by a great power, what looked to be but a simple glowing cube. She shook her head, not wanting to know any further. She came here to Midgard, or Earth to escape such things and to live away from magic and…something else as well.

"You wouldn't have those visions if you would just come back to Asgard, you know." Odin's voice floated from the small fountain she kept in the corner of her living room. She knew she should have gotten rid of the thing the last time he communicated with her through it, but it kept slipping her mind.

"The visions do not bother me. Besides, I rather like it here." She didn't walk over to the fountain, she merely continued what she was doing. Finding an apple and starting to prepare her morning tea, she waited for Odin to reply.

"You have been there so long on Midgard, you are even starting to look like them." She looked at her reflection in the microwave window, frowning slightly. She turned around to glare at the image of Odin floating in the fountain with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with the way I look? The only thing that is different about me is that I have a few freckles, some scars and a wrinkle or two. And small shadows under my eyes. But that is from something else entirely." Odin's brow raised.

"And what is that?" She faltered, her hands falling from her hips. She turned around to tend to her tea kettle, as it was screeching. She turned her head slightly to be able to see the fountain out of the corner of her eye. Pouring the tea into her favorite mug, she explained.

"I'm having trouble sleeping. It only started happening lately. I'm in complete darkness, the only thing I can see is a pair of beautiful green eyes. And there's a voice calling my name, it sounds familiar. But I just can't place it…" Roselyn trailed off. Odin's eye widened and he shook his head.

"I've not heard of anything like this before. I shall look into it here on Asgard for you." Odin smiled at her.

"Thank you, your kindness is much appreciated, my lord." She bowed her head to him and he nodded in reply before disappearing. Taking her apple and tea with her into the living room, she relaxed on the couch. With a thought, she summoned a wisp of her magic in the shape of a hand to grab the remote off of her television and bring it to her. She clicked it on and found the news, setting down the remote in favor of her apple.

"_Construction on Stark Tower has been completed and Tony Stark seems to be quite satisfied with it, often seen going into the tower quite often every day." _Roselyn snorted. Of course the billionaire would be satisfied with it. He's the one who designed it. She shook her head at the reporter and finished eating her apple. A knock on her front door interrupted her quiet morning. She turned to look at the door curiously, wondering who in the hell would come visit this early in the morning. Her eyes narrowed and she stood, silently summoning one of her knives from her room. Hiding the knife in the waistband of her shorts in the back, she moved to answer the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, putting her ear close to the door.

"An old friend." A deep voice answered her from outside. She rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice and moved to open the door. Nick Fury stood before her, hands folded behind his back. He wore the same that he always did, his trench coat and eye patch matching. She moved aside and made a motion for him to come inside. It wasn't the first time he visited her before. He was determined, she would give him that.

"You already know what I am going to say." He said, turning around to face her.

"And you already know my answer." She moved to get her mug of tea and moved back into the kitchen to get another hot cup of tea. She almost dropped her cup at his next sentence.

"Not even if there's Asgardians involved? Particularly Thor?" She turned her head to narrow her eyes at him, before moving over to continue making her new cup of tea.

"It can't just be Thor involved. Thor always has Loki with him to do anything." She told Fury. She knew of Thor's brother Loki, but she had never seen him. Thor always had a habit of literally bumping into her when she was in Asgard and he always boasted on the deeds that he and his brother had accomplished to her. She shook her head smiling at the memory.

"You are correct. But this time, Loki is on the other side." That comment made Roselyn turn to look at him. Her brows raised in confusion and Fury continued.

"Loki wants to take over the Earth and he's using the Tesseract to do it." Fury moved to look out her living room window.

"What's the Tesseract?" She had heard of it, but not truly what it was. She moved to lean against the counter while Fury explained.

"A object of unimaginable power, made of pure energy. With it on his side, he very may well succeed." Fury's face and voice betrayed no worry, but she knew he was worried that no one would be able to stop it.

"And because it's magical, you came to try and persuade me to join you so that you can fight magic with magic, huh?" She took a sip of her tea and watched Fury turn around to peer at her.

"Yes and because you know Thor, you know how much it will hurt him to fight against his brother. We could-"

"So, babysitter and magic user? No thanks. Not interested." She straightened to head back into her bedroom and read a book, when Fury stepped in front of her.

"We're talking about world domination. If Loki wins, we lose everything and will be forced to follow a dictator, who's not even human. Do you want that?" He was trying to intimidate her, but it wasn't working and they both knew it.

"Perhaps that's what the world needs. You humans are slowly falling into chaos and destruction anyway, why not have someone to help speed it up?" She raised a brow at him and moved around him to enter her bedroom.

"You didn't mean a word you just said. You're just afraid to enter the world again after you've found your place here. Afraid to lose your almost normal life here on Earth. You cannot deny that you want more than this, you merely refuse to go out and find it." She stopped and turned around to glare at him. A purple and black glow slowly appeared around her hands, showing her anger.

"And yet, years after I came here, I am haunted once more! There is no rest nor peace for me anywhere! It matters not why I say no, I merely do! Now, get out of here Fury!" Fury backed away slowly, putting his hands up in a sign of defeat. He sure as hell didn't want her angry at him, she was almost as bad as Banner when she was angry. She didn't transform into a beast, but she caused as much destruction as Hulk did. He made it to the door without her blasting him and he opened the door and was about to step out, but decided to point out something.

"Maybe you'll find what is haunting you if you join us." He quickly closed the door behind him, barely missing the blast of energy that she fired at him. She glared at the door after him, snapping her fingers to repair the scorch mark she had made on her door. She moved back into her bedroom, setting down her ice cold cup of tea. Her magic normally turned everything cold. She sat on the edge of her bed, running her hands through her hair. Her magic hadn't changed her hair color this time, keeping it her natural dark brown. Roselyn shook her head, chuckling slightly. Fury's words sparked a anger in her she couldn't deny. Her eyes glowed slightly, from brown to a bright purple. Challenge accepted, Fury.


	2. Eyes

**Wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think in a review~!**

Loki smirked, everything had gone according to plan. He had been captured and was being taken to their base. He was quite curious to see the rest of their team, besides the iron one and the soldier. He bided his time, calmly walking with the escort of guards they provided. He was using his senses to get a feel of the place where they would hold him captive. He stopped walking for a moment, sensing another Asgardian besides his brother and himself. The guard behind him pushed him forward with a thrust of his gun and Loki turned to glare at the man, memorizing his face for later. He would be one of the first to die upon this vessel.

Roselyn wandered about the SHIELD base, finding a lab with more technology in it than she could think of. The man inside turned around to look at her, smiling nervously at her. She moved into the lab further, looking around a bit more before focusing on the man.

"Hello there." She smiled at him, watching as he backed away from her. She tilted her head in confusion, looking down at her attire. Did she look frightening to humans dressed like this? She didn't think so. A pair of blue jeans and an AC/DC shirt along with her small backpack. She might look like a tourist to them, but it should still not be something to fear.

"Hello." He replied, staying away from her. Dr. Banner had no idea who she was, she might be someone who snuck on the ship to mess with him. She put her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I mean no harm, I promise. I'm just looking around where I'm going to be living for a while." Bruce's

eyes widened.

"They forced you here too?"

"No, I came here of my own will. Fury gave me a challenge I could not refuse." They were stopped by the sound of marching footsteps and both turned to look through the windows into the hallway. Guards were escorting a man down the hallway. A guard moved forward and allowed Roselyn to see who it was. Her eyes connected with a pair of beautiful green ones and she gasped. His eyes were the same ones as in her dreams, could he be the one that haunts all of her dreams? The man's brows furrowed at the sight of her and he seemed to recognize her. He turned to face forward again and the escort passed. She moved forward, back out into the hallway to watch them walk down the hallway. Her eyes connected with the man's again as the guards directed him down another hallway. He smiled at her, but she knew it was a fake one. A façade. She watched them lead him away and she shook her head, trying to get him out of her head. She moved back inside the lab, watching the man go back to his work.

Loki's eyes widened at the sight of the woman. She was the other Asgardian he had felt, but she was also giving off the smell of humans. As if she had been here on Midgard with them for a long time. Her eyes were the color of the ones that haunted his dreams. There was no chaos in them. He smirked, perhaps he could use her to his advantage then…

"I'm Roselyn." She moved to offer the scientist her hand to shake, but he merely looked at it. He lifted his head up to look at her. He smiled slightly.

"Bruce, Bruce Banner."

"Glad to see you're meeting the team." They turned to look at the door to find Fury standing there, along with a few other people. Roselyn moved away from Bruce to the middle of the room, raising a brow at Fury.

"The team?" She raised a brow at him, watching the people that filed into the room. One immediately approached her and she smiled at him, opening her arms to him. Thor swept her up in a powerful hug, laughing.

"Roselyn, it has been so long!" She patted him on the shoulder, letting him know she was having trouble breathing. He understood and set her down, letting her catch her breath.

"How have you been faring here on Midgard?" He asked her, grinning down at her.

"I've been doing well, Thor. You're right, it has been a long time. So many years…" She trailed off and was about to ask how he had been when she was cut off.

"So, Blondie here knows the new girl? That's not really fair." That was a voice she recognized well. She turned to find Tony Stark staring at her, she knew his face from watching the news. He moved forward to offer his hand, surprising Roselyn. Normally people did that to him, not the other way around. Her eyes narrowed at him slightly, but she recovered and shook his hand.

"Tony Stark."

"Roselyn." She replied, smiling at him. The other man stepped forward, a cute smile gracing his lips. He too offered his hand to her to shake.

"Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Roselyn." His manners made her grin at him. He was cute, and polite. Very rare here on Midgard. She wondered if he blushed easily.

"Pleasure's all mine, I assure you, Steve." She winked at him, her grin widening when he blushed. Fury motioned to the only other person left, a woman with beautiful red hair.

"This is Agent Romanoff. She will take you to your quarters." The woman nodded at her and Roselyn returned the nod.

"Everyone, this is Roselyn. She'll be assisting us from now on." Naturally, Stark was the one to speak first.

"So, what can she do? She doesn't look deadly." Roselyn turned her head to glare at the man before snapping her fingers and watching with satisfaction as Stark was bound and lifted into the air by her magic. The ropes bound his arms to his sides and his legs together, making it impossible for him to escape. She felt everyone tense up and seconds later, Romanoff was pointing her pistol at Roselyn's head. She turned to look at the pistol, not particularly worried about it. She turned back to Stark at the sound of snapping jaws and watched as a demon stuck it's head out from the pool of darkness under the man, snapping his teeth at him. She waved her hand, willing the demon and the ropes away, dropping Stark to the floor.

"It's unwise to underestimate me, Stark. I have far more power than you think." She warned him, feeling everyone in the room relax slightly. She turned back to the other woman, smiling at the pistol still pointed at her head. She asked only one thing, smiling happily.

"May I know where my room is now, please?"


	3. Magic

**Thank you! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying my story! If you have questions or anything, feel free to ask. Especially about the way that I explain Roselyn's and Loki's magic, it can be kind of confusing. Also, I'm going to change the dialogue up a bit from the movie. Make sure to leave a review, telling me what you think! **

She was being lead down the same hallway the escort had traveled. Peering around with fake contentedness, she was actually looking for where they had put the man from before. As they passed a hallway, she felt a trace of his magic. She smiled discreetly, remembering that there were cameras everywhere here. They arrived at her room, the woman motioning her inside.

"I'm Natasha. If we're going to be working together, it would be better to be on a first name basis." She explained. Roselyn turned around to look at her and offered her hand.

"Roselyn. Nice to meet you, even if you pointed a pistol at my head." She grinned at her, shaking her hand. The other woman merely smiled slightly, before leaving the room. Roselyn turned back to her small, but comfortable room and moved to set her backpack on the bed. Spreading her magic out swiftly and silently, she took a mental map of the entire vessel, noting where the man was taken. He also seemed to be sensing out the vessel using his own magic. Out of curiosity, she moved her magic closer to his, wanting to see if anything happened when their magic touched. As their magic touched, her mind went completely blank before clearing to show the inside of a glass cage.

Loki's eyes narrowed at feeling another's magic feeling out the vessel as well. He knew it was that woman's, but why was she feeling out the vessel as he was? He felt her magic come closer to his and he glared at it. He started to move his own ropes of magic away from her own, but suddenly all of her ropes moved to curl around his. His mind went blank, despite his efforts to keep a hold of it. When it cleared, he found that he wasn't looking at the glass cage that he had been imprisoned in, but in what looked to be a bedroom. He tried to move his body, looking down to find he was not in his body, but in that of that woman. He immediately realized that she could see through his own eyes instead and he ripped his magic away from hers, pulling it all back into his body. He was uncomfortable with the thought of someone being able to invade his body like that. He wondered if that was sort of how it felt when he willed someone's mind to do his bidding, perhaps it was.

Roselyn grimaced, feeling the pain of their magic being ripped away from each other so violently. That was interesting. That had never happened with anyone else. Now, she was even more curious about this man. She moved to empty her pack, finding all of her books and placing them on the empty bookshelf in the corner of the room. She only brought the few things she knew that could entertain her if need be and the things that might be of use to her, including a few stamina drinks she had made just in case she needed them. She moved to empty all of her clothes into the wardrobe they provided and moved her backpack to sit beside her nightstand. She willed the magic backpack to close, keeping all of the rest of the things inside it. It had an endless amount of space, thanks to her magic. She moved back out into the hallway, moving to go and find this man and talk to him, face to face. As soon as she stepped out of her room, she bumped into Fury.

"Follow me to the meeting room." Was all that he said before he started walking down the hallway. She rolled her eyes, but had no choice to follow him. The meeting room was nothing more than a table on the bridge of the vessel, but it apparently needed a better name than that, thus the meeting room. The team was already there when they arrived and she moved to stand beside Thor, who turned his head to smile at her.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Fury began.

"Loki refuses to give up the location of the Tesseract and we are running out of options." A man that Roselyn hadn't noticed until now, spoke. He seemed to be all about professionalism, except for the fact that he kept glancing at Steve every now and then.

"Then just tickle it out of him or something, surely you government people can come up with something to make him talk." Tony suggested from his chair at the table, smirking at his own joke.

"No, Loki is too clever. He will avoid everything. Besides, I will not allow you to torture him. He is my brother." Thor said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"He's killed 80 men in two days." Natasha pointed out.

"…He's adopted." Roselyn raised a brow at him, but let them all continue to argue. She kept her mouth shut, turning around to look around the bridge instead. She was brought back to their conversation when Tony made a comment.

"Why don't we let new girl go down and talk to him?" She turned around to glare at him, disliking the nickname. Fury pondered for a moment, before nodding his head.

"It's worth a shot. Roselyn, head down there now and see what you can get out of him."


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Hm…I'm not liking this chapter as much. Let me know what you think and if I need to change anything in a review!**

Roselyn made her way to the cage where they were keeping Loki in. She was slightly nervous, being that this was the man that haunted her dreams. Fury had tried to insist that she wear a mic and earpiece while she was talking with him, so that Fury could tell her what to say. She refused, if he wanted her to get information, they would do it her way. Making her way down the hallways, she started to feel that he was using his magic again and resisted the urge to send her own out to connect with his. She didn't need that right now. She turned the corner and finally came to see the man they had in the cage.

"Well well. They've sent someone else to entertain me." Roselyn's eyes narrowed slightly at his words, approaching the glass of the cage.

"Not really. Same old, same old." He raised a brow at her voice, he already knew why she was down here with him. Her voice sounded quite familiar…She began to circle the cage, watching him. She watched his eyes do the same.

"I assume you know my name, but I'm not familiar with yours. It's quite rude to talk to someone and not know their name." He said, starting to try and pierce her mind. She had many barriers and spells to distract and lead him away from her mind, but he would not fall for them. He was determined.

"Roselyn. And you're Loki. You're also from Asgard." He nodded slightly.

"I knew I had sensed another Asgardian besides Thor. At least you're better looking than him." He smiled at her, the one that he knew normally worked on women. She smiled back, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. And although he was handsome and she wouldn't mind laying with him once…or thrice, she wasn't going to fall for it. She changed topics.

"You don't like it inside that thing, do you?" She could hear Fury raging now, chuckling. Loki's brow raised at her, but he was becoming impatient and frustrated.

"I wouldn't either. I-" She was interrupted.

"If you're here to interrogate me, do get on with it and spare me the idle chitchat." Roselyn stopped in front of him and turned to look at him with a raised brow. Loki was frowning slightly, peering at her like he was trying to get inside her. If he was, it would never work. She had made sure of that before she came down here.

Loki on the other hand, was trying to figure out why her voice sounded familiar to him. He was starting to get annoyed with it and with her, because with her voice came the confusion. He didn't need that. He would make sure to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Alright. I was trying to be nice, but if you want to get on with it, we will." She moved closer to the railing, removing her coat and vest. Loki watched her curiously, did they bring her here just to seduce him? He merely grinned. It would soon be her that would be seduced. She turned back around and walked up to the glass again. She watched him walk up to her, peering down at her.

Meanwhile, with everyone else on the bridge. Thor watched them interact, wondering why Loki hadn't recognized Roselyn and why hadn't she really recognized him either. She remembered him perfectly fine, but not Loki. Why? The two had been together for two years before she was assigned to Midgard. Loki was angry and upset that she had to leave that day, but she calmed him down. He had never seen his brother look so heartbroken and sad before that day. He must have had feelings for her. Why was he thinking about all of this so much? It was in the past, Loki was a changed man and they were all gathered here to stop him. But perhaps, despite the madness that had consumed Loki, all Thor wanted for him was to be happy…

Roselyn debated her next plan of action, she was originally going to talk the information out of him and that was shot down almost immediately. So, she went with Plan B. Fury was going to be so angry at her though. She reached up to place her hand against the glass, preparing to transport in and try Plan B, to seduce the information out of him. She was stopped when Loki did the same, putting his hand against the glass to mirror her own. She looked up at him and found his eyes trained on her own. She couldn't read the emotion in them, but she knew that it concerned her.

"Ariane…." Her eyes widened. Who was Ariane? He was looking down at her now, his hand moving to the glass in front of her face, like he would caress her cheek.

"Who is Ariane?" She asked him, her hand returning to her side. His brow furrowed. Ariane was the woman he adored on Asgard, but she was sent to investigate Midgard years ago. He knew that she felt for him as well, she had told him so before she left. How could she have forgotten him? Or…

"You don't remember who you are?" He asked her, his hands falling back down to his side. She took a step back from the glass, shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She was watching him closely, not sure if this was a plot of his or if he was being serious.

Thor's eyes widened. Loki finally recognized her, but she didn't seem to remember him. Ariane was her real name, the one that she only let those close to her know and call her. But it seems she doesn't remember that as well. What had happened here on Midgard that would cause her to forget years of memories?

Loki took a few steps back from the glass, his hands moving behind his back as he paced. How could she have forgotten who she was? She seemed to remember Asgard and her alias name, Roselyn. Could someone here have messed with her? No. No one on Midgard had the power. He stopped walking, shaking his head slightly. He was forgetting his entire purpose of being on Midgard. He was here to rule this place. And he would. He would restore Ariane's memories as soon as he was done ensuring their kingdom. He knew that he had just given Fury and his little pets a piece of vital information, but he wasn't worried. She wouldn't let them harm her and if they even threatened, she would remind them who was the most powerful on the vessel. Even though at the current moment, it was him.

"Forgive me, you're much more clever than I thought. I will give you one piece of information." Her eyes narrowed at him, not trusting him.

"The Tesseract is safe. No one can find it, but me. You have no fear of other outside forces gaining it." Roselyn could feel Fury's…..fury from all the way down there at the cage.


	5. Snarky Rose

**Thank you everyone for your support and letting me know what you think! Please keep it up! **

"Agent Roselyn! Return to the bridge!" Fury yelled over the PA system. Roselyn just chuckled, already hearing the rage in his voice. This would be interesting. She turned around to move back over to the railing, but stopped when she heard a tap on the glass. Her head turned to look at Loki, who had tapped the glass to get her attention.

"Do come visit me again, won't you? I get quite bored in here." Loki asked her, smiling at her slightly. She raised a brow at him.

"Just so you can insult me and such again?" She asked him, her tone calm despite her sudden nervousness. She had no idea where it came from, maybe from the sudden changes in his demeanor? He was angry, then he was nice or actually sort of loving, then he's just calm. She shook her head mentally, clearing her mind. She focused on him again and found him to look sort of sad for a moment, then he recomposed himself.

"Who knows what I will come up with?" He smirked at her, watching her roll her eyes at him and walk away. He let the smirk fall from his face, his face now showing no emotion. He was still trying to figure out what or who could have tampered with Ariane's memories. He wondered for a moment if she remembered Thor. If she did, perhaps someone merely erased himself from her memories. But why? He knew she wouldn't do it herself, she cared for him far too much. He shook his head again; he was letting himself get lost in her again. He had something more important to focus on. Well….not really more important than her, if he was honest with himself. Having her, like the last day he saw her on Asgard, with her eyes filled with heartache and tears from having to leave him. Yes, that was worth this world and every other. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding at that thought. It relaxed him somewhat to admit that and allowed him to focus more on the task at hand, taking over Midgard.

Roselyn entered the bridge, immediately moving to dodge Fury who had started making his way toward her as soon as she entered the room. She moved to stand in between Tony and Thor, making herself comfortable in one of the chairs at the table.

"What was all that?" Fury finally spoke, not daring to test her or Thor by moving in to try and intimidate her.

"My way of interrogation. If you hadn't interrupted, I would have completed my interrogation and would have had all the information we needed." She replied, picking a piece of dirt off of her nails. Hm…She couldn't remember how that got there. She wasn't fazed by Fury's rages anymore, having dealt with them a couple times before. Even before she even joined his little cause.

"You were going to seduce him." Steve spoke up from across the table. She paused, looking over at him. He didn't look pleased at her former plan of action.

"Yes, and?" She raised a brow at him.

"That would have put you in direct contact with him, which is against protocol and highly dangerous." She rolled her eyes at Fury.

"I'm a big girl Fury, I can handle myself. I don't fall for mind games and control spells that easily." Honestly, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to fight Loki out of her head. He was powerful, more powerful than she was. She was good, but he was even better. She could tell that from their magic connecting not too long ago. Plus, he had quite the way with words. A 'silvertongue', as she's heard him called.

"None the less, it would have still been a highly risky and stupid move. If I wanted someone to seduce him, I would have sent Agent Romanoff in, who has much more experience doing so."

"Hey, she's a nice woman, don't make her sound like a whore." Tony snickered from his seat and Roselyn sent a glare his way. She could practically see Fury fuming, between her and Tony, he must have very little patience.

"Dismissed!" He turned around and moved back to the control panel of the vessel, trying to control his temper. Roselyn merely shrugged her shoulders at his back and stood up from her chair. Tony did the same and opened his mouth to talk to her. Suddenly, the entire vessel shook from a blast, and then another blast sent everyone flying around the room. Roselyn felt the air rush past her and she waited for the impact of hitting the far wall she had been headed towards. Instead, she felt someone grab her and cushion her impact, taking the blow instead. Once everything stopped moving and flying around, Roselyn propped herself up raising her eyes to meet the person's own.


	6. Come with Me

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I had a small writer's block and then I went to a con, which was really fun! As always, leave me a review to tell me what you think about this chapter!**

A pair of blue eyes stared back at hers. Steve had been the one to cushion her, despite how he wasn't happy with her. She propped herself up and smiled at him. She watched him smile back before she spoke.

"Thanks tiger. You didn't get hurt did you?" She looked him over for injuries.

"No, I'm fine. Are you alright?" He did the same, doing it quickly as to not be rude.

"Just dandy. Let's find out who attacked us, shall we?" She moved to stand up and felt Steve stand up quickly beside her, offering her his hand. She took it, shaking her head some.

"I wish more men had your manners and charm, tiger. It would make the world a better place." She started to move towards the hallway to head to the impact site of the first blast, starting to gather her magic.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Steve called from behind her. She stopped to turn around, seeing Tony getting up from the floor. She gave him a little push of magic to get him on his feet quicker and he looked around, puzzled. He couldn't figure out what just lifted him onto his feet. His eyes looked up and narrowed on Roselyn before grinning.

"What's up, tiger?" She asked Steve, focusing on him again.

"Why did you start calling me tiger?" Roselyn just grinned at him.

"Because, that's what you are. Fierce when provoked, but still intimidating when you're calm. You're a tiger, Steve." She winked at him before running off down the hallway. She knew she wasn't heading for the blast site, she was just trying to convince herself that. She was heading for Loki, to see if he was still there in the cage. She figured it was his minions or henchman, however he referred to them, that caused the ruckus. She made it to the cage, seeing it wide open and no one inside. She looked around the room, then started to feel around with her magic. She found no trace of him and turned around to actually head to the blast site, jumping at the sight of Loki being behind her. How did he avoid her magic sensors?

"Surely you don't plan to stay and help these Midgardians, do you?" Roselyn looked appalled at him. He stepped closer to her until he was just a foot away, keeping his eyes locked on hers. He would never take control of Ariane's mind, he refused to ever try. He cared for her too much to do so.

"Ariane, Roselyn. Come with me, your place is not meant to be fighting alongside the Midgardians. You belong with me." He was telling the truth to her, speaking every word softly and in the tone that he knew she adored hearing from him. He held his hand out to her. His eyes pleading her to take it, even if his face did not show it.

Roselyn was conflicted. A part of her knew she should slap his hand away and blast him with magic. Another part of her wanted to just leave now, because she hadn't wanted to be a part of this war anyway. The last part, wanted to go with him. Not just because he was handsome or the fact that he was most likely to win this war. She wanted to go with him because some part of her knew it would feel right. She lifted her hand to put her hand in his, but was stopped by Thor's angry yell from behind her. She shook her head, moving away from Loki just in time for Thor to try and tackle him. Loki disappeared, his form in front of the cage being just an illusion. He appeared at the console, locking his brother in the cage. He ignored Roselyn completely.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" Loki chuckled slightly at him. Roselyn was trying to think of a way to get Thor out, but she was coming up with nothing. She knew that cage was powerful enough to hold the Hulk, so her magic probably wouldn't even make a scratch on the glass. While trying to figure out how to get Thor out, she missed part of their conversation and she watched as Loki pushed the button for the cage to drop from the ship. She gasped and stepped closer to the hole, peering into the sky below. There was no sign of him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face Loki.

"Will you come with me, away from these Midgardians?" He asked her again.

"You know that you do not belong with them." He added. Roselyn was torn, between two opposing forces. And she had no idea what to choose.


	7. You are Mine

**Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review!**

Roselyn shook her head, taking a step away from him. She couldn't go with him, he was trying to rule Midgard. He was supposed to be the bad guy, but why was something in her mind telling her that he wasn't? Loki's eyes narrowed, he was annoyed with her choice and feeling slightly betrayed. He knew that she didn't remember him and he couldn't really blame her for that, but he knew some part of her recognized him and was telling her to go with him. He was trying to draw that part out, so that he could keep her beside him and figure out who messed with her memories.

"Very well. If that is your choice." Loki moved to walk past her, his hand brushing hers as he passed. He stopped to turn around to look at her, finding that she had done the same. She watched his mouth move, but no sound came out.

'_Forgive me for this.'_ She heard his voice echo through her mind. She tensed up and rechecked her mental barriers. How had he gotten inside her barriers? She didn't have much time to think about it. Loki had raised his staff and fired a blast of magic at her, tossing her into the hole in the floor and out into the sky. She automatically did what any sane person would do, scream. It took a few moments for her to recompose herself and start to figure out how to slow her descent. She stretched out her hands, willing her magic to flow into them. She turned in a circle mid-air, watching as a bubble of magic formed around her and stopped her descent. But she was now stuck. This barrier bubble was meant to stop attacks from harming her, it was not meant for mid-air travel. She stood in the bubble, trying to figure out what to do. She looked back towards the vessel and saw that it had started moving again, not plummeting towards certain death anymore. She assumed that Loki had made his escape already. She reached out a part of her magic to find someone on board to send a message to. The first person she found was Steve and she knew it was going to be fun trying to communicate with him.

'_Steve.' _Steve stopped walking and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello?" He questioned out loud.

'_Steve, I'm not near you. I'm in your mind. It's Roselyn.' _

'What are you doing in there? How did you even get into my mind?' Steve thought back, quickly figuring out how to talk with her. But he was still standing in the middle of the hallway, looking very serious and slightly angry. The other people who passed him wondered what was wrong with the icon.

'_Can you give a message to Tony or Thor even, if he's back up there for me?' _

'We haven't seen Thor for a while, I'm not sure that he's up here. What would you like me to tell Mr. Stark?' Roselyn chuckled at him before answering.

'_Tell him to come get me. I'm stuck in the middle of the sky in a bubble and if I let the bubble go, I'm going to fall to my death.' _Steve's eyes widened and he ran to the bridge to find Iron Man.

"Miss Roselyn needs you to come and get her." He told Tony, who just looked at him with a brow raised.

"Alright, where is she?"

"In the middle of the sky in a bubble. She can't let the bubble disappear or she will fall to her death." Tony's eyes widened before he started laughing.

"She's stuck in a bubble? That's hilarious!" Roselyn was annoyed with him laughing at her. It had been the only thing she could think of, since she had forgotten how to fly.

'_Tell him I said to hurry the fuck up or I'll melt his precious laboratory from here.' _

"Miss Roselyn says to, pardon me for this, hurry the fuck up or she will melt your laboratory from there." Tony immediately sobered up.

"Why should I go get her now?" Roselyn immediately switched minds from Steve to Tony.

'_Just come get me Stark. I don't like being stuck in the middle of the sky.' _Tony's eyes narrowed at hearing her voice in his mind.

'Have you always been able to do that? Get into people's minds?' He thought to her. She chuckled.

'_Yes sir, ever since I was little.'_

'You didn't happen to hear what I thought about you a while ago on the bridge, did you?'

'_No, but I can find out.'_

'That won't be necessary. I'm on my way to get you.' Roselyn's eyes narrowed. What had he thought about her? She was curious, but not curious enough to dig into his mind to find out. Perhaps he would tell her later?

Roselyn turned to look around to try and peer down to see if she saw where Thor had fallen with the cage, but instead found Loki to be standing behind her. She gave a startled gasp and raised her hands, glowing with magic in defense. He merely looked down at her hands and shook his head, waving a hand over them and watching as the magic around her hands disappeared. He grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him until their chests touched and moved his head down to whisper in her ear.

"You belong to me. You are mine and mine alone, do you understand?" His voice had a possessive tone to it, laced with a huskiness that made her immediately think of sex. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel her entire body fill with heat at his words. He moved even closer and let his tongue trace the outside edge of her ear before moving down to bite and suck on her neck, just enough to leave a mark. He pulled back, smirking at her and disappeared.. She stood still for a moment and felt the bubble flicker from her lack of concentration and she snapped out of the little trance he had put her in, just from that little interaction. She reached a hand up to feel the place where he had bitten her and wondered if he had left a mark. Roselyn shook her head, wondering what she was getting herself into with Loki. She couldn't figure him out, not even a tiny bit. Summoning a scarf to wrap around her neck, she quickly wrapped it and made sure it was over the part that he had bitten. She could hear the sounds of Tony's suit approaching and turned to prepare to meet him.

Loki smirked from his hiding place, watching her as she tried to regain control of her senses. He was quite happy that he still had that effect on her, even if she didn't remember him. He was quite serious about what he said. He had found out that the iron one, Tony Stark as he had learned his name to be, had taken an interest in Roselyn when he was scouting the vessel with his magic, hearing the thought from the man after Roselyn had been summoned back upstairs. He had to make sure that she knew that she was his and he wanted to leave a mark, to warn off anyone else who would dare try to take her. None the less, he would keep watch of her until the moment that he had taken over this realm and could claim her as his queen.


	8. But What if I Did It?

**Chapter gets a bit sad at the end. Just a warning. Let me know what you think in a review? *offers Loki's Army shirts***

"I still can't believe that you're stuck in a bubble, in the middle of the sky!" Tony said before starting to laugh again. Roselyn rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready to catch me or not? I'd really like to get on something stable as soon as possible." Tony soon stopped laughing, moving closer to the bubble.

"I'm good, go ahead and drop." She took him at his word and let the bubble disappear from under her. She let out a startled gasp and was going to start another scream, but Tony caught her. He had thought about letting her drop a little more, but he was curious about something.

"You know, I don't remember you wearing that scarf when you left the ship." Roselyn's cheeks flushed red for a moment at the memory.

"I was in the middle of the sky, I got cold!" She told him swiftly, hoping he didn't notice her cheeks being red. He had. They had reached the runway, landing in the middle of the landing path. He set her down and retracted his mask to look her in the eye.

"Why did you go red?" She turned around and started to walk to the door leading to the bridge.

"No reason, thanks for the ride Tony!" She quickly headed inside. She could hear Tony walking along behind her and once she reached the bridge, she darted down the hallway towards her room. She entered her room and turned to watch the doors close. She waved a hand and her magic held the door in place, making sure no one could enter. She was aware of the cameras in the room focusing in on her and she turned to glare at one of them before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Roselyn moved to the mirror and removed the scarf, moving her body to look at the mark. It was a deep purple mark, something that she knew she couldn't really hide with makeup. It had been a long time since she had used healing magic, but she was willing to try it now. She hadn't thought of a good cover story to tell Tony and to just walk around without a scarf would have him asking her questions. She was surprised he hadn't come knocking on her door to pester her yet. She moved her hand up to start healing the mark when it was grabbed and pulled away from the mark. Loki was beside her, his face showing that he wasn't happy. He was still in his armor, but without his spear. She saw it was leaning against the wall behind the door.

"What were you about to do?" He asked her, a forced calm in his voice. Roselyn felt her anger start to rise at the sight of him again. He was starting to get annoying. And what right did he have to claim her anyway?

"Get rid of this mark you left on me! I'm not yours!" His eyes narrowed on her and the next thing she knew she was pulled away from the counter and forced against the wall, Loki's hand at her throat. He had pressed himself up against her, preventing her from moving. His other hand was holding her wrists above her head, which was a simple thing to do since he was taller than her.

"You are! In every way!" He told her, his voice filled with anger. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath on her face. Her eyes involuntarily looked at his lips as he spoke and she quickly moved her eyes back up to focus on his. She was surprised to see that they had softened considerably while she had been distracted. Her anger dissipated at the sight.

His hand on her throat loosened until it was traveling up to hold her face. His thumb ran over her cheek softly. He knew he shouldn't be wasting time, watching her, thinking about her. He had a mission and he was going to fulfill it. But he couldn't stop coming to her. He couldn't stop wondering why she didn't remember him. He was angry that he felt these things, he despised them. He couldn't stop. He was addicted to her.

"Why? Why don't you remember me Ariane?" He whispered, looking over her face before focusing on her eyes again.

"Why are you asking me?" She whispered back. He smiled slightly at her.

"I don't know." His head tilted slightly; he was still watching her. He wondered if she would ever remember him or if he would have to start everything over again with her. He knew that it would hurt him horribly, but he knew he couldn't just leave her. Despite how much a part of his mind was telling him to do so.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" She asked him, wondering if he would get angry again.

"Because you are mine." He made sure to speak just as softly, not wanting to ruin the small moment they were having. He was actually enjoying it.

"But I'm not." She countered. She watched the emotions flash through his eyes before he spoke.

"But you are. Someone has just erased me from your memories. And when I find out who did, they will pay dearly." Roselyn had a thought after he had said that, but she immediately regretted it when she saw the look of pain on his face. She had forgotten that he could get into her mind.

'But what if I was the one who erased you?' Loki pulled back away from her, letting go of her wrists. His face was now a calm mask, hiding what he felt. He took a step back and summoned his spear to him and disappeared from her sight, but she saw the pain and despair in his eyes just before he left.


	9. NOTICE

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I've lost everything that I've written for all of my stories and school work. All of my stories are being put on a hiatus until further notice. I hope to continue them soon, but I'm not sure when I'll be back on my feet to be able to do that.

I'm so sorry about this. Thank you all for favoriting and liking my stories! I'm glad that my little stories bring happiness to people, at least a little bit. 


End file.
